Beast King
by PaperFox19
Summary: A dangerous pirate has the power to infect people with animal souls and then control them. His power has zoans and fishmen in great danger as he builds his army he sets his sight Luffy's crew.
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Furry Hybrid Mind Control Top Luffy

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Beast King

A dangerous pirate has the power to infect people with animal souls and then control them. His power has zoans and fishmen in great danger as he builds his army he sets his sight Luffy's crew.

Chap 1 Beasts and Fear

Gokon Rouji ate a devil fruit that gave him the power to control animals. He could even control Zoans no matter how powerful or special there powers were. He also could control Fishmen and Mermaids after being beaton and arrested by the marines Gokon Rouji took the Arlong pirates and built a new crew from the mindless fishmen the Soulless Beast Pirates. He invaded Wapol's former Kingdom and took control of the vicious bunnies as well as Dalton. The people wanted to help Dalton but with the bunnies and Dalton himself under control they could do nothing but watch as Dalton was taken away.

Using the Lopins and Fishmen he invaded Enies Lobby and took control of the three Zoan agents. Lucci Kaku and Jyabura they were used to bust up enies lobby pretty bad and were forced to join the Soulless Beast Pirates.

Gokon had first heard of the straw hat pirates from Arlong. He forced them to remember things he forced them to relive past experiences and he forced them to go through their defeat at the hands of the pirates.

He then forced Dalton to share all the info he had on the pirates. From Dalton's view point he learned of the crews growth and it peeked his interest.

The Former CP9 agents were more difficult they were trained greatly and it was harder to rip secrets from them. The latest news was that the straw hats were headed for Water 7, Gokon was impressed with the CP9's information gathering skill. He learned of their mission to capture Nico Robin and all the juicy details about her.

He planned to control this crew and make them his slaves and he knew just how to do it. He waited for them and heard a humorous tale of them going to a sky island and were now in need of shipwright they were drawing close to water 7 but Gokon was ready intercepted them. (AN: He replaces Foxxy and his pirates)

The attack happened so fast and with former allies used as a pawn it became difficult to fight. Chopper was quickly put under Gokon's control. Ussop had managed to be below deck and was not captured. Nami was shaking as she was held down by Arlong. Zoro was pinned and tied up by Kaku. Sanji was in the same position by Jyabura. Lucci was holding Robin his finger posted at her throat if she used her power he was ordered to kill her. Luffy was held by Dalton and the Merry Go had been invaded by Fishmen and Lopins.

"Monkey D Luffy you have made quite the name for yourself. My name is Gokon my bounty currently is less than yours but I want to change that." Gokon said and walked up to Luffy who glared at him.

Luffy struggled but Dalton was very strong. "The hell you attack my ship and try to make offers fuck you!" Luffy spat, literally spat. Gokon wiped his cheek and smirked.

He looked to Luffy's crew and grinned. "Your captain is full of spirit, let me show you how I break such spirit." Gokon grabbed Luffy by the throat and squeezed causing the rubber man to choke. The crew watched in horror as Luffy struggled and struggled as his lungs burned for air. He started losing consciousness his eyes started to close and just as they were about to close shut Gokon's eyes flashed.

Gokon's aura spread like wild fire and covered Luffy's body. The crew heard the sound similar to the cries of many beasts and their fears only increased as Luffy began to change. "Luffy!" "LUFFY!" Sanji and Zoro yelled and struggled against their captors.

Luffy's hair grew wilder and thicker, a long black monkey like tail grew from his spine, thick black fur covered from his wrist to his elbow and from his ankle to his knees. The monkey-fied male was thrown aside unconscious. "Once he awakens he will become my slave."

"You fucking bastard I'll kill you!" Zoro spat and struggled against Kaku.

"Ahh such loyalty to your captain but don't worry you all shall become my slaves just like your little Zoan friend." Gokon grabbed Zoro by the throat and began to repeat the process on Zoro.

Zoro transformed his ears growing pointy and his hair getting thicker, but unlike Luffy he got a fluffy dog tail, and green fur from wrist to elbow ankle to knee. Zoro was thrown roughly and he hit the ground hard and let out a grunt similar to a dog.

Sanji was next, his ears got curved, and he got a blonde cat tail. Unlike his other two crew mates he only got blonde hair half way up his arm from his wrist, but he had blonde fur from ankle to knees he had soft pads on his feet.

Gokon laughed wildly. "The strongest in the straw hat pirates will be my slaves!" He laughed wildly laughing more and more and Luffy began to stir. His ears twitched and he felt something odd happen to him he could hear someone screaming for help the voices hurt his head and he groaned. "Your just in time Straw Hat I'm gonna turn the last of your crew into beasts and then I will make you all my slaves…"

Luffy didn't hear him he heard people calling for help the sound was so loud and all around, Luffy snapped. "Enough!" King Haki was triggered by instinct the sound coming out more like a powerful roar the controlled Beasts Fishmen and Zoans were freed from Gokon's control dazed but still standing Gokon was knocked out.

Robin quickly used her powers and freed herself and Nami and untied Luffy Zoro and Sanji. Kaku Jyabura and Lucci were confused at their current location but remember Gokon and memories of what they were forced to do hit them hard and made them sick. Arlong and his men were vastly shaken up some of them former slaves. Some could see that for Arlong this was a chance for revenge however compared to what Gokon did to him and his men Luffy was a saint. Dalton was crying over the innocent people he had hurt while under Gokon's control this man was the worst.

Gokon didn't just control them he looked into their heads learned their darkest secrets and exploited them. Soulless Beast wasn't a good name Monster fit this man better.

Arlong saw to his men trying to get them back to reality. Lucci Kaku and Jyabura reverted back to human form. "This bastard needs to die." They moved up ready to kill him, but Gokon snapped awake and jumped away from them. His ship wasn't an option he couldn't sail it on his own. He glared at Luffy. 'What did he do he broke my power?' His former captives turned on him quickly.

Gokon released his aura and jumped off the merry go. "I'll get revenge on you all!" A sea king sprang up and helped carry the monster off.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Furry Hybrid Top Luffy

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Beast King

Chap 2 Toll and Trauma and the Beastly Aftermath Strawhats Help!

Last Time

Luffy didn't hear him he heard people calling for help the sound was so loud and all around, Luffy snapped. "Enough!" King Haki was triggered by instinct the sound coming out more like a powerful roar the controlled Beasts Fishmen and Zoans were freed from Gokon's control dazed but still standing Gokon was knocked out.

Robin quickly used her powers and freed herself and Nami and untied Luffy Zoro and Sanji. Kaku Jyabura and Lucci were confused at their current location but remember Gokon and memories of what they were forced to do hit them hard and made them sick. Arlong and his men were vastly shaken up some of them former slaves. Some could see that for Arlong this was a chance for revenge however compared to what Gokon did to him and his men Luffy was a saint. Dalton was crying over the innocent people he had hurt while under Gokon's control this man was the worst.

Gokon didn't just control them he looked into their heads learned their darkest secrets and exploited them. Soulless Beast wasn't a good name Monster fit this man better.

Arlong saw to his men trying to get them back to reality. Lucci Kaku and Jyabura reverted back to human form. "This bastard needs to die." They moved up ready to kill him, but Gokon snapped awake and jumped away from them. His ship wasn't an option he couldn't sail it on his own. He glared at Luffy. 'What did he do he broke my power?' His former captives turned on him quickly.

Gokon released his aura and jumped off the merry go. "I'll get revenge on you all!" A sea king sprang up and helped carry the monster off.

Now

Luffy looked around and what he saw made his heart ache. He snapped. "Alright let's get this settled first off we need to get the Lopins back home. Dalton will you be taking them back?" Luffy said and turned to the ox ox fruit user. Dalton shook his head no. "I cannot I am no longer fit to return to Drum Kingdom." Dalton looked up at Luffy. "Gokon showed me what he could make me do, he made me imagine killing each innocent villager. I saw their fearful faces I saw their blood on my hands I can never go back and face them." Dalton said and he started crying.

"Look Dalton what he did wasn't real." Luffy said trying to comfort the man. "But it could be what he could do, what he could make me do!" Dalton wailed tears flowing from his cheeks. Luffy frowned and wrapped his arms around the man. The man stopped crying. "It's ok you didn't hurt anyone." Luffy said in a kind tone.

"Strawhat." Luffy turned to one of Arlong's Fishmen who approached him. "I can take the Lopins back to their home. I know of Drum Island I can take them home." More Fishmen joined him saying they would help.

"Hold it since when do we do favors for humans!" Arlong snapped hoping to cope with what had been done by using rage. The Fishmen turned to look at Arlong. "I'm sorry brother Arlong but Strawhat has helped us it would be a disgrace to brother Tiger's name if we didn't do something to help them we would disgrace his good name."

Arlong clamped his teeth shut. "Gokon made us slaves, made us relive our pain, and this human saved us just like brother Tiger did." Arlong turned away and saw Nami glaring at him. "Enough of this." He rushed at Luffy only to be blocked by the Lopins. "Arlong, Gokon is far worse than the celestial dragons and Luffy chased him off, we'd be slaves again you to." Arlong went lax in the Lopin's grip.

"You guys were slaves?" Luffy asked and that was even news to Nami, she had no idea the Fishmen had been slaves before and to humans most like, she had heard of celestial dragons from Bellemere they were horrible people but she was never told why. If they were powerful enough to make Fishmen slaves she could see now why they were so dangerous.

"It's none of your business Strawhat!" Arlong snapped but froze when Luffy looked at him no judgment no hate just looking at him trying to understand him. Arlong looked away and sat down with the other Fishmen. Lucci and the others watched the interaction. "We have to get back to Water 7 and I know just the way." Lucci whispered.

"Luffy-san they will need a ship to return the Lopins to their home you will be able to get a couple of ships in Water 7. We are shipwrights employed at Water 7 we know you can get a ship there." Lucci said to the straw hat captain. "Ok sounds good let's go to Water 7!" Luffy said.

Dalton was worried there was so much tension. Luffy sprang up and began stretching his tail making all kind of funny moves and posses. The rubber monkey captain started making the Fishmen laugh, the CP9 agents even had a chuckle, the Lopin's clapped and joined him in a silly dance. In this moment all thoughts of Gokon were gone and the Arlong pirates, the CP9 agents, Dalton and the Lopins and Luffy's crew shared a laugh.

Arlong couldn't believe it in a moment Luffy had his crew laughing and cheering when before most of them were in depressed state. Arlong looked over to Nami who glared at him. She walked over to him her aura reading dangerous. "You killed Bellemere and used me as a slave, you hurt my friends and family and hurt the town I cared so much for." She said her eyes cold. "I can never forgive a man like you." Nami didn't call him a fishman she called him a man even after all he did to her, she didn't hate all Fishmen just the one who hurt her.

"If you want to repent for what you did you can start by not hurting anyone on this crew, and that's just a start." Nami said with a scowl. Arlong turned his head but nodded.

To be continued

Chap 3 Wake Ups and Reaching Water 7


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Nude Furry Anthro

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my harem project and anti uke project

Do not read if you do not like

AN: Starting a new system where i work on two similar story projects at a time this wont work for all series i know but for the major ones yes

heres an example One Piece, i have lots of harem type projects in this category and they were made

I originally created Devil Share because of the two power devil fruit user idea in the canon, I wanted Luffy to have the chance to have two powers but where i placed the plot for this one I wanted to use the CP9 guys but Thriller Bark came after Water 7, because of this I created Share Share Gift which takes place right after Skypia, however i fixed it so I can use the CP9 guys in Devil Share this doesn't mean I was gonna drop Share Share since they are different in styles. so when working on fics if i work on one of these fics I plan to work on the other as well

Then we have the other fic re writes Lust Lust Luffy, Bubble Bubble Luffy, Shadow Shadow Luffy, and the planned but not posted Neko Neko Luffy

Lust Lust Luffy and Bubble Bubble Luffy are the two switcher harem fics Lust Lust Luffy is mostly dom switcher and bubble bubble is Luffy a mostly uke switcher however these two won't be worked on together

Shadow Shadow and Neko Neko are also harem fics Shadow is a full dom harem neko is a full uke harem neko neko isn't worked on enough to post but once it's set up neko and lust will be worked on together Bubble and shadow will be worked on

these are one piece ones for a start but i have plans through a bunch of series

Best King

Chap 3 Wake Ups and Road to Water 7 Part 1

Zoro and Sanji awoke some time later and were greatly confused as the turn of events. Luffy was dancing with the Lopins and Fishmen. They registered their animal traits and like Luffy got use to them quickly. "Oi Luffy, so what's the plan?" Zoro asked walking over to the monkey boy. When he got closer he couldn't help but notice the most inviting scent coming from Luffy. He inhaled sharply through his nose and he let out a growl of desire.

Luffy ignored the growl and smiled at him. "We are heading to Water 7 to get a boat that's the plan so far, but some of these Fishmen guys are gonna take the Lopins home." Luffy saw Zoro's ear twitch and his eyes sparkled. The dark haired monkey pounced on Zoro; tackling the man to the ground, Luffy chuckled and he began to scratch Zoro's ears.

Zoro tensed as an unusual wave of pleasure coursed through his body. Zoro's tail began to wag and he growled softly in pleasure. "Wow Zoro your ears are so cool!" Luffy said and began to rub them earning more growls of pleasure from the green haired dog. Sanji felt a sudden burst of jealousy rush through him, he didn't get why but he wanted Luffy to scratch his ears.

He rushed over to Luffy and pushed him off of Zoro, the green haired dog growled at the interruption, Sanji just smirked and began to nuzzle Luffy's chin. Luffy got the hint and began to scratch Sanji behind the ears. The blonde neko purred and his tail swished back and forth in happiness. Zoro growled and tried to push Sanji off "his" captain. Sanji refused to move and tried to kick back at Zoro.

Nami sighed and stomped over she grabbed the cat and dog boy by their ears and pulled hard dragging the two away from Luffy. Luffy frowned. 'Aww I wanted to pet them some more.'

"I don't know what's gotten into you two, but chill out." Nami warned.

Zoro frowned his tail swished back and forth in irritation. Sanji looked from Nami to Luffy and his ears flattened against his head. Nami sighed in frustration while Robin chuckled. Luffy went back to dancing with the Lopins, Luffy and the crazy bunnies put on quite a show. Just watching the show made the newcomers feel more relaxed and at ease.

Sanji went to prepare food, he was amazed at his new found ability, he could sniff out the freshest ingredients, he no longer needed a knife to chop he had his claws, but he could wrap his tail around the handle of the knife and chop three times as fast. Some Fishmen wanted to help and Sanji welcomed it they served Sanji's new food and it was amazing! The ingredients had their taste buds singing the balance of taste and the various flavors filled them up yet made them want to eat more.

Zoro busted out his booze and shared a drink with the newcomers. Sometime later Kaku, Lucci, Jyabura, and Zoro were passing saki around, the males got so drunk they slipped into their Zoan forms. They were blushing and laughing. Chopper started dancing with Luffy; in his heavy point form.

Sanji glared slightly and Dalton couldn't help but chuckle. "I know that look you are jealous, you want to be the one dancing with your captain." Sanji blushed.

"No…I mean…I do, but I'm not jealous…" Sanji said his ears twitch and the hairs on his tail stood on end. Dalton chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

"He's certainly worthy of being jealous over." Dalton said staring at Luffy a faint blush staining his cheek. He took a sip of his drink and Sanji tensed up.

"No way! You like Luffy too!" Sanji hissed and Dalton choked on his drink.

-x-x-x-

Zoro was having his own jealous moment, his tail was swishing back and forth and he held a tight grip on his saki cup. Jyabura chuckled. "I know that look you liiiike him!" Jyabura slurred.

"Your captain is quite attractive." Kaku said and took a sip of his drink.

"Attractive he's down right sexy." Lucci growled as he watched the little monkey dance with the reindeer boy.

Zoro glared at the males. "He's my captain not yours keep your hands off." Zoro growled and the males laughed.

-x-x-x-x

Arlong kept staring at Luffy, he couldn't believe this was the one to defeat him. Brother Tiger wanted to forgive humans, saying that not all humans were bad. For years Arlong has never met a human he thought was good. The fishman couldn't help but think Brother Tiger would have liked Luffy, and maybe would have praised him for kicking some sense into him back at Arlong Park.

'Maybe he was right, but even if I try to forgive humans the Celestial Dragons could never have it.' Arlong thought.

Nami walked over to him. She handed the man a document. "This is the first installment of your debt to me, you can pay it off bit by bit."

Arlong's eyes bulged at the number of zero's on the parchment. It was almost ten times his bounty. "This is just the first installment, of 20."

Arlong in a daze signed the document. He could see now what he did to Nami was wrong, he would have to repay that debt he couldn't face Tiger on the other side if he didn't.

-x-x-x-x

The festivities picked up causing quite a bit of noise. Ussop wanted to see what the commotion was. He came up to the deck and froze at what he saw, first the mysterious monsters (Zoans) drinking with Zoro who had animal ears and tails, second the variety of Fishmen including Arlong, third the monster bunnies dancing with Luffy who had animal traits and Chopper, and fourth the warrior from Drum Island Dalton choking on his drink as Sanji hissed at him.

Ussop couldn't take it and he promptly passed out.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Anthro Harem

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 4 Road to Water 7 – 2 Dalton's Place

The party ended and Luffy had tired the bunnies out and they were sleeping peacefully. Luffy made his way around and Dalton greeted him. Chopper got Sanji to leave him alone and the two were drinking. "Luffy! Everyone is doing great. Doctor K is now in charge of the island."

"Really?" Luffy asked surprised.

"Yes it's true, she promised to give free medical care if they named her queen of the island. She kept her word she's taking care of any injury or illnesses, and with the 20 Doctors they have increased the medicine trade and finding cures for all kinds of diseases. The island has really prospered, it's in good hands." Dalton said and he gripped the cup in his hands. "Luffy-san is it possible for me to stay and join your crew?"

"Wow of course you can join up with us." Luffy said and Chopper cheered. Sanji over heard and ran over. "Luffy we don't need a guy like this, can he even do anything!"

"I am a Zoan, I am quite strong and fast and a good shot." Dalton said.

"Hmm you can be Chopper's Assistant." Luffy said. "It will be good for Chopper to have help, and Dalton is good at protecting he'd be good to watching our doctor's back."

Wow that was actually a good idea, and from Luffy. Chopper was happy and Dalton smiled he had a place in the strawhat crew. Sanji was fuming he knew Dalton had feelings for Luffy and he didn't know why but it bugged him.

Luffy cheered and hollered as a welcome to their new crew member. Luffy hugged Dalton and Sanji tensed up. He aimed his leg at Dalton's head. "Don't get any funny ideas."

To be continued

Trying to figure out how to let Arlong come in to this story, in my other fics I have a way around bellemere dying but this one is to deep into the one piece plot line.

Way one: Arlong shows Nami a list of papers similar to wanted posters. These posters are of marines and former marines, and that someone in the world government wanted bellemere dead. Nami's hate goes to this person and she sees Arlong more as a tool that was used in her death.

Way 2 Have Arlong protect the crew and when someone tries to kill him have Nami step in and take the hit, Nami dies telling Arlong to protect the crew in her place and Arlong becomes the crews navigator.

Way 3 It was another Fishmen from Arlong's crew but Arlong just took the blame. Hacchi did Arlong would never harm a fellow fish men so maybe the one did kill bellemere was kicked out of the crew as punishment.

Let me know what you think I am open to suggestions on this honestly i didn't even think about this until the whole Hordy thing I forgot about how Arlong kinda ruined Nami's life. I really wanted Arlong in the crew mainly to face off with Hordy because Hordy was complete and udder loser Arlong had a deep reason for hating humans and Hordy kinda spat on the past, and became something far worse than celestial dragons.


End file.
